


【未授权翻译】Paint Yourself Across Me In Black and Red by leonidaslion

by AcMaud



Series: suite!verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1861203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcMaud/pseuds/AcMaud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean尽可以逃跑，但Sam会让他无处可藏。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【未授权翻译】Paint Yourself Across Me In Black and Red by leonidaslion

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Paint Yourself Across Me In Black and Red](https://archiveofourown.org/works/179906) by [leonidaslion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonidaslion/pseuds/leonidaslion). 



> 套房系列第二部 红黑自画  
> 原作 leonidaslion  
> 译者 阿词

Dean直直向门走去，背包挂在一侧的肩上。他可以感觉到Bobby、Ellen和Deacon的目光，但是他已经把自己要做的，事无巨细地告诉了他们。忽略掉他们，他搭上门把手拧动它。

或者说试着拧动它。

“倒是开啊该死的。”他低低地咆哮着。

“打不开的。”说话的是Bobby，所以当Dean烦躁的转了一圈，被一阵突发的无望和愤怒袭击时，他把背包砸向的也是Bobby。理所当然的，对方轻易避开了，而这让他觉得更糟。

“我得离开这儿，该死！”他强调着。

Bobby给他一个不耐的表情，眼里却有怜悯。在因羞耻而来的脸红中，Dean垂下紧盯着的目光，名为愤怒的武装被剥离，取而代之的迷惑和恐惧倾轧而下。他恨死了那个眼神：恨它让他这辈子第一次觉得，他是自己活该。

“你哪也别去，孩子，”Deacon在一张铺着美国地图的桌子后大声说道。就在昨晚，Dean才检查过那张地图，他还用记号笔画出了恶魔所侵占的领土、它们的前线已经到了什么位置。纸上黑色记号的区域大得吓人。

“他已经知道了，”Dean顶了一句，即使他已经向自己保证过不会再在这个问题上跟他们争吵。他的喉咙燥热而刺痛，似乎被他之前的大吼大叫弄伤了。

Bobby像安抚一只受惊的马一样放软声音：“那只是个梦。”

Dean听到Ellen向他走近的脚步声，可当她温柔地碰到他的肩膀，他还是退后了一步。“Honey，”她低声说，“为什么你不坐下来，让我给你拿些——”

“不。”Dean一把推开她，用仅存的全部力气抬起低垂的眼睛。“这不是‘只是个梦’的事。这是他。他说他知道我在哪。他说他就要……”他不得不在说下一句话之前吞了一下口水，以此来压制几乎令他窒息的恐慌。“……他说他就要来带走我了。”

“你在一个设了封印的教堂里，Dean，”Bobby说着重复过上百遍的话。“我每隔一小时做一次用于混淆的仪式，每个门窗都连接着困魔阵，你的脖子上还挂了大概20种圣器。他找不到你的。”

Dean无言以对，沉默的抬起双手。腕间仍缠着金属镣铐——作为一个并不令人愉快的纪念品，提醒着他和他的兄弟共同度过的时光——它们比屋里的灯更明亮，它们贴着皮肤触感温热。

“这个怎么办？”他问。

Bobby叹了口气。“我在想法子。但是要把它们弄下来得废点时间。它们被不知道用什么与你的灵魂绑在一起了，而我不想冒险——”

“我不是问这个，”Dean厉声打断他。

不是的，他不是因为Bobby无法将手铐取掉而冲他发火，不全是。他当然还是在乎的：他在乎得要命。只是他对于对方的一连串失败已经不再惊讶了。自从Sam得意地将这玩意弯曲以环住Dean的手腕。自从他的弟弟用他自己的一些血和一个吻焊死了它们。

Dean亲自看到过那个仪式有多高大上，所以他知道，除非Sam自己改变心意（几率太他妈的微乎其微了），他得戴着这俩独一无二的手铐直到死。当他连设法通过剁掉自己一只手好取下其中一只手铐（是的，其实他曾经有段时间到了那种不顾一切的地步，几乎是疯了）都无法做到时，他就知道他已经陷入了困境。

不，真正让他烦恼的是当他早上惊叫着醒来时这玩意似脉搏般平缓又温热的跳动。是他仍旧能感觉到Sam的手从他的发间穿过。是Sam就要来了——Sam已经在路上了——却没人相信他的话。

“万一他找到了一个方法能通过手铐找到我呢？嗯？万一他能无视这些仪式和这些——”他晃动着项链发出刺耳的声音。“破烂玩意？”

“他做不到。”

“不好意思，Bobby，我不太相信。”Dean转过身，再次走向门——如果需要他会砸出一条生路——不过Bobby突然抓住了他的胳膊。他挡在Dean面前并朝他脸上来了一下——一击将他抵在了墙上。

“该死，Dean！”他吼道。“你就这么想死吗？”

一阵恶心在Dean的胃里凝结着，耗尽了他的力气。“他不会杀了我的，”他轻轻地说。这是真的，Bobby也明白，即使他一直尽最大努力装作不明白。

Sam在异变前并不够尽善尽美，而Bobby一定已经注意到了。他一定注意到了Sam有意无意逗留在Dean后颈的手。注意到了他在Dean臂上的手指是怎样刻意放慢速度上下游弋，直到Dean忍无可忍地站起身坐到桌子的另一半边。他一定注意到了Dean脖子上的吻痕，以及Sam的手指在Dean手腕上留下的淤痕。

是啊，Sam根本不在意。

“你是在告诉我你现在想被他那样对待是吗？”Bobby问，证实了Dean两个礼拜以来的猜想。他的声音几乎低得像耳语，小得让屋里的其他人都听不到。“你想要为了他变成那样吗？像某种被包养的妓女一样？”

Dean一直觉得世界会在别人指摘他和Sam之间那些沉重的实情时崩塌，可现在，当这件事真的发生了，一切却如旧运转着。他腹腔里确实不安地翻滚着严重的疼痛，但这更多是源于Bobby话里的预测而不是他发现了的事实。

虽然他还是很庆幸Bobby保守了这个秘密，也还是会因为Ellen或者Deacon或者Jo发现这件事而变得千疮百孔。但Bobby是不同的；他能勉强接受Bobby发现这事。这个男人实在是足够务实，以至于他能明白那是什么（或曾是什么），并且他一直知道Dean对Sam的需要，已经达到了一个或许并不应该的地步。

事实上，Dean甚至为有人能谈这件事而感到了些许轻松：为有另一个人，至少，知道他正在从什么东西那里逃离而感到轻松。

“你想吗？”Bobby问他，摇晃着Dean让他回神。

Dean张开干涩的嘴唇，轻声说，“不想。”

Bobby低下头，眉骨靠在Dean的肩上。他颤抖的叹息热热地打在Dean的肩胛骨上，让Dean不自主地想起高潮时Sam曾把脑袋埋在同一个地方，他的嘴会在Bobby呼吸打到的地方散漫而草率地停留。他的发抖让Bobby抬起了头，误以为（上帝保佑，让他继续误会吧）这是因为害怕。

“我不会让他这么对你的，Dean，”Bobby承诺道。“我也不会让你同意他这么做的。即使要把你锁起来或者把你绑在该死的椅子上。”

Bobby退后几步，Dean用这个空间转了个身，不过他并没有离开墙。现在这是唯一支撑着他的东西了。

“如果他发现你在这跟我在一块，他会杀了你的。他会的——”他的声音尴尬的破音了，但Dean还是说了下去，“你没看到他，Bobby。他很生气。”

这完全是轻描淡写。Sam在梦里并不只是“很生气”，他简直是核武器。他的愤怒几乎要实体化了，灼热得让空气为之凝滞。而即使只是暗示，Sam也让Dean在脑海里磨灭不掉地认识到，当他和他“任性”的哥哥谈话时，他还给现实世界施加了一些压力。比如让一些遥远的天花板溅上血污好让他在重新找到Dean的时候不至于把他生吞活剥了。

Dean将梦中的记忆从脑子里赶出去，继续道：“但如果我离开这，我就能抢到先机。我可以把他引开，让你们有机会去——”

“这不是你能决定的，”Ellen打断他，“你也许是一个巨大的靶子，但你同时也是我们最强大的武器。你比任何人都要了解他——他身上我们所期待存在的，他的弱点。如果我们有一线希望去赢得这场战斗，我们需要你。”

她句句在理，但那并不代表Dean喜欢听。他苦笑着摇了摇头，肩膀固执地收紧。“不许有任何人为我而死，妈的。这不值得。”

“你是说为你不值得，”Bobby吼道，在昨晚梦中Sam进行的那个表演之前，这种愤怒原是有分量的。

但Dean只是耸了耸肩，发散出一种满不在乎的态度。这些日子以来，他已经太他妈厌倦于把这种态度隐藏起来。

“这场战争？”他说道，“这所有发生在地球上的杀戮和地狱一样的狗屁事件？这全是我的错。如果当时我能放任不管，如果我能让Sam——让他——”他突然有些说不下去。即使事已至此，即便事到如今。当他的兄弟已经变成了现在的样子，他仍旧不敢回想那糟糕的一天半里，Sam静止地躺着，脊柱上贯穿着一个血窟窿。

“你并不知道会这样，”Bobby说道，就像每次他们说到这个特殊话题时一样。“Sam自己做了那样的决定，你不能独自承担这个责任。”

是的，见鬼的他承担不了。成百万的人死去——现在也许已经上千万了——而整个美国的东半部是个痛苦和折磨交织的活地狱。Sam做了这一切。Sam为他做了这一切。

Dean也许在过去几个月里忘了很多事情，可他还记得他得为自己搞砸的这些负起责任。

他张嘴试图把话题转回去，而门就是在这时自己熔解了。火焰是赤红的——不是普通的那种橘红色，而是更亮的，苹果糖一般的，混合着某些更深的Dean只能将其形容为血色的东西。他在此前的人生中从未见过这样的颜色，但他凭借从Bobby书中读到过的描述认出了它。

地狱之火。货真价实的，地狱之火。

腕上的手铐传来一阵近乎疼痛的灼热跳动，Dean立刻明白了那意味着谁，这一切甚至更早于火焰被吸收回去，他的弟弟随之穿过了门口。Sam的眼睛远比地狱之火明亮，那目光灼灼在Dean身上的一瞬，立刻夺取了他的呼吸。

“Dean，”Sam像猫一样满意地开口，声音里同时包含着“想你了”“需要你”和“我会好好收拾你”几个意思。

Dean尝试着求饶——不是为了他自己，而是为了Bobby和Ellen和Deacon，他们抢着拿起武器这一行为不能给他们带来任何好处。而Jo，她正在楼上跟那个笨到收留了他们五个的牧师做净化。也许至少他能说服Sam给他们个痛快。

但他的喉咙无法动弹，当他看到他的弟弟阔步走来，足下所经之处，石质地板冒出了滚滚浓烟。Sam完全无视了穿过他的子弹，而Dean也看不到任何的出血，虽然他的衣服很快被打得破碎。接着Sam就这么站在了这里——紧紧地压着Dean像一只过分生长的野生猫科动物——然后Dean的视界里就只剩下了他的面孔。他兄弟蜜糖般的，浓稠而沉重的力量灌顶而下。

Sam倾身，而在这样一个惊惧的、心跳骤停的时刻，Dean想的却是他的弟弟就要在这，在所有人面前亲他了。他知道Sam不会因为单纯的嘴唇相触而满足——就他现在的激动情绪而言不会。他会做一切事：做所有Dean曾经甘愿给他、如今也无法阻止他拿取的事。

而Dean所能脱口而出的尴尬的呜咽是，“不要在他们面前。Sam。求你。”

Sam踟蹰了——仅仅是瞬息之间，但Dean因为目不转睛的盯着他还是注意到了——然后他挪开了手臂，取而代之的是贴上Dean的耳廓的嘴唇。“我晚点跟你算账，”他低语，随即骤然加剧的力量和黑暗滚滚而来，剥离了Dean的意识。

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

当Dean醒来，他花了几分钟才了解到自己并不在做梦。他本可以更早发现的，但他的身体感觉很不舒服——就像在漂浮——而这并不利于他的思考。当他终于意识到他醒了，他认知着嘴里干涸、苦涩的味道想到：他给我下了药。

Sam其实很久没有依赖于药物的控制了，自从那个Dean不愿回想的可怕夜晚之后。而Dean想着是否这就是他从Sam渐宽的束缚中得到的：想着是否正是在这种迟钝的恐惧中，他最后的一点清明思维在不被察觉地逐渐逝去。当某人触碰他的头发，他的身体试着躲开，所能做到的最好情况却仅是一个迟缓而错乱的痉挛。

“没事了，Dean。我就在这。”Sam的声音。Sam听起来如此良善：听起来像是在为他担心。

Dean的胸腔在一闪而过的了然中放松下来。过去的几个月恍如一梦。一定是他们正在猎杀的某个东西——某个类似灯灵的东西——给他下药了，让他坠入了一个糟透了的梦境。但是Sam再次找到了他，然后他正在照顾着他，然后一切都会好起来。

“Sammy，”Dean喃喃道，感到头顶上的轻触由此转变为爱抚。

“就在这，伙计，你觉得怎么样？”

“就像有人迷昏过我，”Dean答。他费了很大的劲设法张开眼睛。

一切都模糊不清，但他想他能辨认出他的一只胳膊伸展在一侧。再一次努力聚焦后，他看清了隔着一段距离的动作着的肉白色物体。是的，明显是他的手。

更多的事随着他大脑的逐渐运作很快的被想了起来。他知道他正趴卧着，但他似乎并不在床上，因为身下的物体实在是硬的像石头。感觉上它比较像某种台子。他受伤了吗？是Sam把他带到了什么诊所？

Dean倒是没感到不快，而就算他的状况糟糕到要休克，他也总能知道有什么事不对。现在呢，除了像嗑嗨了之外，他觉得一切都还好。

“我们在哪？”他喃喃问。

“酒店，”答案如期而至，而这也很平常，但随后Sam补充，“皇家套房。”

这些事加起来就一点也不对了。这有个台子，他被麻醉了，还有这一整套的“皇家套房”的说法。当Dean集中精神，他还发现了自己的双臂被延展在身体两侧。这对他而言是个奇怪的姿势，他想他看起来一定很像正面朝下被钉死在十字架上。

在他能体会到这事具体哪里怪异前，Dean烦躁地发现自己是全裸的。穿没穿衣服本身并不会令他在意，但他和Sam并不是房间里唯二的人。他能听到Sam和谁交谈：询问着需要耗费多长时间。

Dean试着移动——尝试着至少用手和膝盖把自己撑起来，好从台子上下去——然后失败了。他无法移动，某些东西（是手铐，是那对见鬼的Sam给他戴上，Sam亲自焊死的手镯）把他钉死在了台子上。他的脚踝被同样固定着，用链子连在一起并与台子连接。

在被下了药的情况下实在是很难恐慌起来，但Dean想他的自我管理力在这时候还是有点厉害的。

“Sam…”

“怎么了，Dean？”

“我动不了。”

在他发间的手托着他的头，帮他转动到能看到Sam确切方向。Sam正坐在一张紧挨着他的椅子上，他还穿着一件宽松柔软，Dean觉得他穿着很帅的暗森林绿上衣。即使他视线模糊，Dean也没花多久就发现了他兄弟的异状。

他眼睛的异状。

他黄色的眼睛。

他眼前一黑，一阵眩晕。一切都是真实的。Sammy——他的Sammy——已经不在了。世界在燃烧。Bobby、Deacon、Ellen和Jo已经死了，而眼前这个崭新的，升级版的Sam大概确保了他们死前的惨状。

Dean并没意识到自己在落泪，直到他的兄弟以一只温柔的手拭去了他脸上的湿痕。

“别担心，这不会花很长时间的。”Sam向他保证。“你很快就能下床走动了。”

Dean想告诉他的兄弟他并不是因为被锁在一张该死的台子上而哭，可他并不认为Sam能明白。况且，他并不想听到Sam谈论这个：他们怎么向他求饶，他们的血液在他的手掌上留下怎样的触感。越来越多的死亡萦绕在Dean的脑海——那些是他认识的人，那些是他在乎的人。

他们的离世是因为他曾经不愿让Sam死去。

“该死，Sammy，”他呻吟着。

可Sam只是冲他笑，爽朗的，耀目的，即便Dean的眼睛并不那么合作也毫不影响它的清晰。“对不起，Dean，但我真没法放着你再这么随意游荡然后走失。”他喟叹一声，贴上彼此的额头，“我简直要因为担心而发疯。我太他妈想你。”

Dean没有回话——他想不到除了“离我远点你这狗娘养的”之外还能说什么，而说这话也只能让他的处境更糟。Sam似乎将这当成默许，因为他抬起脑袋前移了一点。Dean花了一会儿意识到他的兄弟正打算向他索一个颠倒的吻，那种电影里看起来多浪漫现实里就多尴尬的亲吻。于是他别开了脑袋。

房间因为这个唐突的动作似乎旋转了起来，他的心脏怀着期待狠狠地撞击着胸腔。他在期待，期待着Sam会因为他的拒绝而揍他，期待着后颈上附着的手掌会转变成敌意的态度。他唯一没有预期到的，是从房间角落里突然爆发出的一阵笑声。

“看上去他对你不再有兴趣了啊？”

Dean认识这个嗓音。它属于那个黄眼杂种，那个对Sam——或者说对眼前这个，仅仅是血管里仍保留了几品脱Winchester血液的混蛋——做了一切的人。

“他当然有，”Sam道，他抚过Dean后颈的柔软发梢：他的领地。那冷静而自信的定论蹂躏着Dean的胃。

“你好像很确定，”恶魔替他注解着。

“我确定。Dean爱我。即使到了现在，他还是想要我的。”

这他妈的肯定不是真的。老天，Sam凭什么认为，在Dean看过他徒手用一个生锈的开罐器剖出了一家人的内脏之后，在他稀松平常地屠杀掉他们剩下的所有朋友之后，他还有能力让Dean勃起？

“你现在就能要他，”恶魔劝着他。“干嘛不直接这么做呢，Sammy？你想要他，而他整个人为你敞开，准备就绪而且——”

“闭嘴。”Sam声音冰冷，话语像参差不齐的冰块从唇间滑落。现在Dean感到发间的手变得紧绷而充满了占有欲。“你把他给我了，他就是我的了。我自然会对他做我想做的，在我想做的时候，而在这件事上，你给我闭上你那张操蛋的嘴。”

这就像听着一场争夺碎肉的狗咬狗，糟糕的是Sam还是占上风的那一只。

“只是建议罢了。”一缕陌生的紧张出现在那可恨的声音里。

“那就滚去‘建议’些别的人。”Sam语调轻蔑，放松了他的指尖。“我们在忙。”

“随你喜欢。”Dean听到门被打开，尔后在最后一声绵长细碎的笑声里，恶魔离开了。

一时间他以为屋里又只剩他们俩了，但不一会儿有男人在Dean的脚边清了清嗓子，接着有陌生低沉的嗓音询问道，“您希望我现在开始做吗，或者我离开一会儿再回来？”

“不，”Sam立即回答。“现在就做。我希望在麻醉退去前完成。”他的手流连在Dean的背脊，用一只指甲摹写着肩骨的每处涡旋。“这不会疼的，Dean，”他保证着，“而我全程会在这陪着你。”

什么不会疼？Dean想问，但他马上听到了背后的嗡嗡声响，然后他明白了。他有太多在三流纹身店里进行猎魔信息收集的工作经验，他认得出那种针法发出的声音。他拉扯锁链，试图在禁锢里找出一条出路。他知道这是无用功，但是惊恐充满了他，让他无法自制。于此同时大量分泌的肾上腺素也驱散了一些麻醉后的迷糊。

虽然此刻清醒并不能改善什么。

Sam注意到了他的恐惧——见鬼，这些日子里Sam甚至能用闻的就能闻出来——但他的那些“我就在这”“一切都会好起来的”的话语比起安慰更令人发笑。Dean更激烈地反抗着。他无从得知Sam打算在他的皮肤上印下什么，但他知道那绝对不会是像比基尼辣妹或者骷髅头那样无害的东西。Sam的手逐渐变得不那么温柔，指尖陷入Dean的皮肤压制着他。

“停下挣扎，”Sam低吼，声音里带着恼怒。

在一层仿佛水泥一般的力量禁锢下，Dean除了听从他兄弟的话之外别无他法。现在只有他的头是能动的，但他丧失了继续这有限的挣扎的动力。他喘息着把脸贴到台面上。他的背上汗水涔涔，整个房间依旧在眩晕中旋转着：肾上腺素和他兄弟给他注射的，那个不管是什么的玩意似乎不能好好融合。

Sam的握力渐松，那双熟悉的，属于昔日爱人的手掌又开始了多余的爱抚。“这就对了。”

“别这么对我，Sam。求你。”他该死的可悲。沦落到第二次……好吧，不管多久但是从教堂之后算是第二次的向他兄弟恳求。Dean已经失去了对Sam控制他的时间的概念。

Sam当然无视了他的请求。Dean其实也没期望着他会有别的反应，但这依然会让他痛苦，即使是现在。即使在Sam做了所有的一切之后。

Sam低头鼓励地笑了一下，手描摹过他的头间，另一只手的手指同时摩挲着他的下唇。这是他数月以来碰得最多的位置，Dean明白这是带着安慰意味的，即便往往起的是反作用。压力积压在他的喉管，最后一定会演变成惊叫或是该死的簌簌而下的泪水。

当第一针的压感落下，在Dean的左髋部，即便除了有点痒的按压外什么也感觉不到，他还是从唇间发出了嘶嘶的抽气声。Sam的拇指在此前就滑入了他的口腔，Dean相信，Sam知道事情会怎样发生。他兄弟做的一切一定都不是故意的：他作为Dean抽气声的回应，他变得潮湿深沉，浮动着蜜色光芒的黄色眼睛，一定都不是算计好了的。

那可怖的内置压力立即让Dean停了下来。他觉得他从来没有这样静止过，在Sam的力量压制和他自己的，满脑子苦涩的惊惧之下。他意识模糊的希望通过静止不动来让Sam忽略他的存在，就像侏罗纪公园里人们对霸王龙做的那样。当然了，从Sam那慢慢地富有美感地弯曲的嘴角看来，这一切有点太迟了。

那个纹身艺术家在他身后开始了念咒，Dean知道他应该更专心听以便以后能撤销它们（如果它们能被撤销的话），但他自己震耳欲聋的心跳声掩盖了过去。虽然不知为什么，他还能好好地听到他兄弟饥渴的呢喃。

“你要和我结合到一起，”Sam说，“肉体，心灵，以及灵魂。”他没有把Dean嘴里的拇指推得更深，也没有拿开。就只是……停在那。

经过似乎几个小时一样漫长的几分钟以后，Sam垂下另一只手，指甲搔刮过Dean柔软的喉咙。Dean因为强烈的想要移开——离那些指甲远一些——的欲望呼吸凝滞着，而髋骨上工作的纹身针让情况更糟了。即使麻药已经让一切感官麻痹，这仍旧太令人紧张了——他的兄弟是那么该死的近，还发出像被满足的猫一样的呼噜声。

Dean几乎淹死在他兄弟的眼睛里，像一只淹死在糖浆里的苍蝇。他尝不到Sam指尖沾染的血腥或是尸骨的灰烬。他所能尝到的只是一些熟悉的温暖：那是某种干净而野性的，令他回想起某个充斥着窸窣虫鸣的夏夜的触感。

“你知道你对我做了什么吗？”Sam突然问。他的声音几近刺耳。那语调与愤怒有些许不同。“你知道当我回来发现你不在了，那他妈是种什么感觉吗？”

Dean想问Sam是不是杀了那些在他逃跑时追得速度不够快的恶魔。是不是在杀他们前折磨了他们，刻意放慢速度的。但Sam的拇指顶弄了一会儿Dean的舌头，让他吞下了那些询问，他急促的喘息着，感到绝望蔓延到了鼻腔。

要来了。Sam会把拇指推得更深：他会让Dean的嘴保持张开同时另一手拉开裤链，然后他会摧毁Dean最后的一线反抗。Dean对这个想法感到恶心，但他也知道他不会咬下去。即使这个人已经不再是Sam了，他也不会伤害这个由恶魔从他兄弟身上催生的东西。他做不到。

但是Sam的拇指停留了，另一只手保持着弯曲在Dean喉咙上形成一个保护的姿势。显然没有察觉到Dean的惊恐，他继续道：“而我不能让你再这么对我，man。我需要你跟我在一起。所以如果你不喜欢我很抱歉，但你让我别无选择。”

他的目光终于从Dean的眼睛离开，由脊柱延展而下，拇指在Dean嘴里微微动作。“如此完美，”他近乎虔诚的叹息。“真希望你能看到你的样子。这所有你皮肤上的线条，它们标示着你是我的。”

好样的，Sam用恶魔之力在他身上印上了“Samuel Winchester所有物”的标志。一阵意想不到的愤怒席卷了Dean的恐惧，他猛地抽开脑袋，在Sam的脸上闪现惊讶的时候，他张开他突然变空的嘴吼道：“我不是只该死的狗。”

“不，Dean，你不是。”Sam的声音带着欺诈性的温柔，但Dean能从他眼里读到复苏的怒火。“因为如果你是，我一定早就让你为你的逃跑双腿残废了。这是人们在宠物试图逃跑时会做的，不是吗？”

他的手掌重新回到了Dean的发顶，把他的头扭到了一种如果不是强效止痛药在作用一定非常疼痛的角度。那个纹身艺术家忽略着他们俩，纹身针与吟唱一刻不停的在Dean的右侧进行着。

“那就来啊，”Dean冲他吐口水，“砍断我的腿。”

有一瞬间他以为Sam真的会这么做，他兄弟凝聚的力量让空气像受到电击一样发出皲裂的声音。

接着Sam倾身靠近，近到他们呼吸着彼此的呼吸，他咬着牙说，“你喜欢那些，是不是？那些能表明我不是你兄弟的证明：那些能表明我只是个披着他皮囊的怪物的证明？不过真他妈可惜，在这里的还是我，而我，不会伤害你。”他把头枕在Dean旁边，他们的脸颊贴在一块，他的头发甚至弄痒了Dean的肩膀。

“你是我的，我会让你远离一切可能的威胁——包括你似乎正沉溺其中的，该死的烈士情结。”他空闲的一只手游走在Dean的背上，最终在脊柱上休憩，与纹身针造成的令人分心的瘙痒仅仅几厘米的距离。“你看，我知道你真正想要的是什么，你所害怕面对的，深藏其中的。我知道你仍然想要我——想要我们在一起。”

“胡扯，”Dean说，庆幸着在Sam整个人像这样覆盖着他的时候，他的声音里没有泄露出已经贯穿四肢百骸的战栗。

“装得难以接近只能在一定程度上令人兴奋，”Sam警告他。他的舌头突然伸出，在Dean颈窝与肩膀之间留下一条痕迹。随即他离开了，散漫地坐回椅子带着一个慵懒的笑容，长腿伸展呈V字。

Dean的嘴很干，他的舌头感觉起来像一团砂纸。“你是不是疯了才会产生这种错觉？”他问。

“你尝起来还是像蜜一样，”Sam作为回答宣布道，而老天啊Dean还能对此说些什么？

最后，他选择了沉默，再次转开了头迟钝地盯着视界里逐渐清晰的一堵墙。那挂着一幅画，而Dean非常确定在Sam决定重装修前它并不在这。一幅零星散布了乌鸦、被大堆漂白过的骷髅占据的荒原油画与酒店业所营造的温和舒适氛围并不相称。

他凝视着画上大堆的骨骸，等待着一切的结束。尝试忽略掉臀部附近开始转变的瘙痒感。但是寒意逐渐变得明显，直到Dean感觉纹身艺术家是在用液氮而非油墨在印刻他的皮肤。Dean瑟缩了一下，身体在他兄弟的力量下打着寒颤。

Sam眼睛微眯，探过身去。从满足惬意变为恼怒的过程快得令人害怕。“怎么回事？”他问，穿过Dean直直注视着纹身艺术家。

那人并没有回答——也许他不能在结束这操蛋的仪式前回答——而在等待回答的几秒后，Sam似乎发现了这一点。

重新把注意力放回Dean身上，他重复道，“怎么回事？他伤害到你了吗？”

Dean其实是有兴趣撒谎的。也许Sam会发疯一样把那个在他背后操作纹身针的混蛋挥到墙上。如果那个人没有足够长的念咒空隙去回答Sam的问题——而事实上Dean感觉到对方确实只能紧张地在他的后背滴落下汗珠——那么他很可能要为自己的死而烦恼了。

但他还是迟疑了一下，因为那个纹身师很可能在此事上是无辜的。他可能只是某个被Sam在奴隶监狱里发现的富有才能的笨蛋。或者他可能只是被附身了，这不代表他该被惩罚。Dean厌倦了因为自己造成的无辜死亡。而且，Sam了解他，他看着他就像看着一块通透的玻璃：他会看穿Dean欺骗。

“没有，”Dean坦言。“只是真的很冷。”

“噢，”Sam不在意地说。笑容回到他的脸上，比之前更温柔。这也许带着安慰性质。“是啊，对不起。我也没办法。不过这不会太久的，然后一切就都结束了。”

当Dean就这么持续发抖了快两小时后，他开始怀疑Sam骗了他。或者时间在Dean这失去了概念，因为他已经被冻得久到现在有点麻木了。虽然寒冷仍然有很大的存在感：事实上当纹身师的工作从髋部进行到Dean的肩膀后，他觉得冷得越来越严重了。

Sam依旧坐在他身边，右手绕着Dean的头发，拇指轻敲着他的后颈。偶尔他会弯腰对Dean耳语——诉说承诺或是威胁，取决于Dean想怎么判断，他觉得他能勉强忍受寒冷，但是当其中还掺杂着这些话语——带着Sam迫使他看到的裸露色情的画面——这真的无法承受。

“S-Sam，”他最后说道，打断了他兄弟嘴里流出的污言秽语。“我不行了——别再来了，求你——”

而就在同时，施咒声停了，纹身针也离开了他的皮肤。

“完成了，”纹身师用使用过度的粗粝嗓音说道。

Sam的笑容一下耀眼得超过了太阳。“棒极了！”他大喊，从椅子上一下跳了起来。

Dean看到他兄弟掌中闪过一抹金属的光泽，他思考着，老天，那是把小刀还是一把该死的剑？随后Sam爬上了桌子，跨坐到Dean腿上，正好在他臀部下方，寒气开始蔓延的位置。Sam一坐上去，用于困住他的力量牢笼也消失了。Dean立即用他有限的自由挣扎起来。

“放轻松，Dean，”Sam亲昵的说，“它不是为你准备的。”他嗓音太低沉，Dean只能听到一串难以辨认的咕噜声。随后他的吐息混入了略带痛苦的呼气。刀子咔哒一声落在Dean头侧的台面上。刀刃边缘浸着新鲜的血液。

Sam的手掌落在他寒冷起始的左髋部。Dean感觉得到他掌中的伤口很深，从一侧移动到另一侧。在血腥的觉醒仪式中，Sam的触碰带来一股驱散寒冷的温暖。如果不是这很舒服Dean一定会感到一阵作呕。

感到掌下的Dean不再乱动，Sam发出了一声鼓励性的响声。他追溯着寒冷一路抚上Dean的脊柱，耳语着，“就是这样，Dean，只要放松就行。这感觉很好，对吧？为什么不让自己更享受一点？”

真正操蛋的是这真的感觉很好。好到Dean的小兄弟数月以来第一次昂首挺胸了。但Dean宁可咬断舌头也不会向他的兄弟承认这些。而且，只是仪式让他有这种感觉：这一切并不是（是的，其实是的，你这个自欺欺人的骗子）因为对Sam的欲望。

Sam往上移动了一些，骑在了Dean的腰上。Dean开始无法确定，究竟是他早些时候的一番挣扎还是这个仪式也影响了Sam，又或者Sam本身就是那么淫乱，但是突然该死的清楚的是，他并不是唯一一个因此兴奋起来的人。当最后一丝寒冷被驱散，Dean松懈倦怠的躺在身下，他弟弟的呼吸变得清浅而急促。

“好了，”Sam说，“一切搞定。”他坐回去，大概在审视着成品。Dean能感到他以一只指尖描摹着他皮肤上的新花纹。

“你这样真是该死的美，”Sam告诉他，“你知道吗？”

他心里涌现的答案没有一种能让他得到被上之外的其他结果，而且那将很可能以不止一种方式，于是Dean保持了缄默。

“知道我现在想对你做什么吗，”Sam继续着，对Dean的沉默无动无衷。

“我没什么性趣，谢谢。”话语仿佛是Dean的嘴里自己冒出来的。

Sam从喉咙里发出轻笑，趴覆在Dean背上。“我会让你舒服的，”他保证，“舒服到你不会让我停下来。”他轻轻推了一下Dean的后颈，也许只是为了好玩，却感觉更像是Sam在划出他的领地。“舒服到让整个旅馆的人都能听见你的叫声。”

“我知道你一定还在那里面的什么地方，Sammy，”Dean几欲窒息，他紧握着拳头，即便这是个毫无意义的动作。“如果你能听得到我说话，别——上帝啊，伙计——别这样——”

Sam令人窒息的重量突然消失了，他转眼又站在了Dean面前，在Dean感觉到幽闭恐惧一般的压力升级之前。他呆呆地眨了眨眼看着他的兄弟——看着Sam衣服上的血迹和他左手不断滴下的血珠——即使是现在他仍然会本能地查看和确保Sam一切都好。他不得不长时间的凝视着那双异质的，澄黄的眼眸来提醒自己，这种照顾他兄弟的需求在很久前就该被遗忘了。

“我告诉过你，我不会伤害你。”Sam右手的骨节擦过Dean的脸颊。“我可以等。”

房间的某处传来一个清嗓子的声音唤回了Dean的行动。他忘了还有个纹身艺术家的存在。

“怎么？”Sam低咒了一声，他的目光停在Dean脑后的某处。

“我现在能走了吗？”那个男人，不管是谁（或者不管是什么），至少还能感觉到紧张。

Sam扬起一边嘴角，让Dean退缩了一下，即便那个表情并不是冲着他的。他想也许那个纹身师安静地在角落里用针割裂自己的手腕都比这更好。

“关于这个嘛……我知道你们的这个仪式无懈可击，不过Dean……嗯，Dean可是一个十足狡猾的混蛋，而我更希望他没有这么一个方便的空子可钻。”

“我不会——他找不到任何方法——”

“我想我们都清楚百密皆有一疏，”Sam说，话音混着傲慢落下。“见鬼，连死都不能绝对保证：我就是个证明。所以也许某天你会变成这件事的另一个漏洞。”

“不。不要，求你，我不会——”

Sam的眼睛亮了一下，纹身师的喋喋不休猛然拔高，变成了极度痛苦的惨叫。Dean能闻到燃烧的肉味：能听到某种令他联想到微波炉里发出的爆裂的声音。随后尖叫声停止了，尸体落到地板上发出了重击声。Sam满意地轻哼，把注意力重新调转到Dean身上。

因为屋里突然满溢的死亡气息而与胃抗争了一会儿，Dean开口，“总有回去的办法，是不是？”

“你没有，”Sam告诉他。“现在没有。”他对着将Dean捆绑在台上的链条做了个手势，它们就顺从地从他的手腕和脚踝松开了。

Dean谨慎地起身。这最后的几分钟抹去了他体内剩余的麻药，所以房间不再旋转了，虽然他的肌肉仍然因为长久处于一个姿势而僵硬。他小心地转身以保证不会看到那个纹身师所剩下的部分。

当Dean一条腿越过台子的一侧，Sam的眼神锐利了起来。他弟弟的注视变得饥渴而凶猛，然后Dean突然意识到自己还是裸着的，虽然至少纹身师的死亡有效的镇压了他的勃起。他试着找些东西来遮住自己（全程不转身，不去看那个），但一无所获。在把自己藏起来的需求和“冷静下来会是更聪明的选择”的常识里左右为难，他呆立在一个地方直到Sam把他的脑袋拉开让他看着墙。

“穿过那有个浴室，”Sam说，一手指着位于那张惊悚的画左边的门。“去把你自己弄干净。”

“为什么，你没法忍受自己的手工艺品？”那些话语不经思考跳了出来，Dean开始考虑是不是隔断舌头能更安全的与他的兄弟共处。

Sam的目光滑了回来，他的瞳孔沉入一种琥珀色的光泽中。“你想要我失控吗？”他问。他的声音如此温柔，Dean却还是听出了深藏其中的一抹张力。“你真的希望我直接拿走我想要的？因为现在我他妈十分地，接近极限。”

Dean吞了一下口水，这微小的动作足以让Sam的力量以一种爱抚的姿态笼罩他的皮肤。那滑动的触感就像发热的油脂。Dean抑制着颤抖的冲动：在这种情绪下，Sam很可能错误的拿走一切。

“不，”他说，尽量让语调听起来平淡无奇。

“那就去把我的痕迹从你身上洗掉。立刻。”

Dean不再反驳地离开，感到Sam的一直追随着他直到他在身后关上门。Sam的力量穷追不舍直到滚烫的水把浴室变成了桑拿房，仍与他从后背到髋骨铭刻的黑色纹身共鸣着。而既然他不再彻底的受到麻醉药或是Sam力量的麻痹，皮肤擦伤和肿胀也就出现了：疼痛在热水的冲刷下变得明显。

不过Dean有很多忽略疼痛的经验，他静立着直到Sam找人去把他拉出来。他粗鲁地擦着绵延到臀部的怒张的黑色线条，希望着他能仅此一次遵从他兄弟的意愿。希望他真的能洗去所有Sam留下的痕迹。希望他能再次干净而完整。

但手铐仍旧沉重的圈着他的手腕，而宣告着他兄弟所有权的，那还在疼痛但看起来已经有了一个礼拜的标志，潦草地遍布了他脊背。

在某处一定有一个退出键，Dean扯出淋浴喷头，边接过一条厚厚柔软的毛巾边想着。他只要找到它就行了。

**Author's Note:**

> 文中的画叫[The Apotheosis of War](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Apotheosis.jpg) ，是Vasily Vereshchagin1871年的作品


End file.
